Remote desktop products such as VMware® Horizon View™ allow users to remotely access virtual computing environments or “desktops.” Traditionally, the two main architectures used to enable access to remote desktops are remote desktop session host (RDSH) and virtual desktop infrastructure (VDI). In the case of RDSH, when multiple users log in to a remote desktop simultaneously via remote desktop clients, devices such as universal serial bus (USB) and smart card devices that are attached to the clients are redirected to the remote desktops, but such devices are inaccessible to other users due to RDSH's session isolation design. In the VDI case, one user is allowed to log in to the remote desktop via a client, and other users are allowed to log in via secure shell (SSH). However, devices, such as smart card devices, that are attached to the VDI client are redirected to the remote desktop as if those devices are local devices, which the other users who log in via SSH can access. This permits other users with malicious intentions to access a smart card's information and attack the smart card. For example, one of the other users may attack the smart card by inputting a wrong personal identification number (PIN) multiple times, causing the smart card to automatically lock itself.